Love Song
by Poison666
Summary: One is at home the other is away at war....... Will they see each other again SerenaHeero


LOVE SONG

DON"T OWN EITHER SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Hi! A Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing/ Bishoujo SailorMoon crossover, inspired by the song,

Love Song by Luna Sea. A really great Japanese band. Please enjoy!

"..." Speaking

'...' Thinking

... Lyrics

hitorikiri janai shinjirarenai mada mayotte

kimi wo shiru made sou jibun sae mienakatta

She sat at her vanity table, brushing her long golden hair till it shone like the sun.

It was her pride and joy. She loved her hair.

Her eyes glanced at a protrait on her table. There was green grass, beautiful trees...

And there she was, with the man of her dreams. The one she couldn't see herself living without.

Her itooshi.

His dark brown locks usually did a good job of hiding his prussian, blue eyes, but not

this time. His hair was swept somewhat out of his face, and his normally cold eyes held warmth.

hitori de aruita kizukanakatta kono mabushisa

subete to fureau koto sou nazeka kowakute

She picked up the frame in her slender, fragile hands. Her crystal blue eyes began to

mist over as she stared at the photo.

"You promised to come back..." She wiped the tear that had fallen down her cheek. "You

promised you would. Please come back soon... I'm begining to feel lonely..."

She put the frame back on her vanity table, and curled up in her bed, sobbing, letting

her tears fall.

I miss you kimi no hitomi

I love you ukandeiru

"System check: Done. Engine: Ready and primed." A young man with wild, dark brown

hair sat on the floor of a large warehouse with a laptop in his lap. He sat typing, checking the

status on his mobile suit.

"Oi! Hiiro!" A another young man called, he had a long brown braid down his back, and

mischievious cobalt, blue eyes. Although, on occasion, his eyes could be persieved as violet.

The man called Hiiro turned his head to the other man. His eyes were hard as he stared

at him. But it didn't phase the braided one at all.

"I found this in your room! She looks pretty sweet. Got someone back home you're

looking forward to seeing again?" He asked, holding up a picture of a girl with blonde hair

wrapped in Odangos and blue eyes. He grinned as Hiiro got up from his place and walked over to

him.

Hiiro snatched the picture away from the man sharply and glared right in his eyes. "I

don't care if you think it's funny or not. Stay the hell out of my stuff, Duo. Or you'll find

my bullets in between your eyes!" Then he picked up his laptop and stalked off.

Duo stood back, slightly miffed. "Man, what's his problem?"

chi wo nagashitsuzuke tatakaitsuzuke aruiteku

kimi to deau made sou shinjiteta nantonaku

"Duo," A blonde-haired young man said, "You shouldn't have gone through his things. You

know that's personal stuff."

Duo grinned. "Yeah, I know, Quatre. It's so fun to tease him though."

"Well, who would've though Yui would be carrying a picture of an onna around with him?"

A Chinese man said. He had black eyes, and his hair was pulled tight into a ponytail at the

base of his neck. "I wonder what kind of onna could capture the perfect soldier's heart?"

Duo grinned widely, "Wanna see?"

A young man with blazing green eyes under wild bangs spoke. "How can you show us? Hiiro

took the picture back."

Duo pulled a paper out from his pocket and smiled, "Not before I copied it!"

The Chinese man spoke, "You're finally using you brain, Maxwell."

"Shut-up, Wu-chan!"

The Chinese man frowned, "Maxwell, how many times do I have to tell you? My name is NOT

Wu-chan! It's Wufei!"

Duo smirked, "Wu-chan! Wu-chan! Wu-chan!"

Wufei fumed, "Maxwell!!! Kisama!!!"

Usagi Tsukino walked down the side walk into the shopping district. She was intent on

buying the red dress she saw there last weekend. It was a red, knee length dress that flowed

around you when you spinned. I came around the back of the neck and was low-cut.

Usagi saw it, and just had to buy it. But when she looked at the price, she was upset.

Too much for her meager funds. It would take her a few weeks to save up the money, but she was

determined to buy it. She needed 125 dollars. She had $92 with her.

'Just one more week... one more, and you'll be mine.'

Usagi stopped in front of the store window. The dress was still there. She smiled in

relief. She had gone back almost everyday, keeping an eye on the dress, making sure it was still

there, and unbought.

She pressed her hands on the glass and peered inside admiring the dress that would soon

be hers.

"Too pretty..." She murmered to herself. "But... where would I wear it? I don't go out

anywhere... I just want it. Too beautiful..."

She pulled herself away from the glass and glanced one more time at the dress before

departing.

A figure stepped out from the side of the building and watched her leave. Then, the

figure, who was presumably a male, stepped into the shop which she just left.

kizutsukiattemo tsuyoku aishita tabi no tochuu de

mada owaranai yume dakishimeteitai kedo

Duo sighed as he flipped through channels on a TV.

"Man! Two hundred and twenty channels, and NUTHIN' on!" He exclaimed, turning off the

TV and flopping down on the couch.

Quatre smiled from the chair he was sitting in. "You couldn't find ONE program? I'm

sure that with 220 channels, there's something on."

Duo looked over, his bangs obscuring his eyes somewhat, "Believe me, there's nothing."

Quatre shook in head.

Trowa walked in the room, then. He sat on the arm of the chair, and unconsiously put his

arm around Quatre's shoulders.

Duo smirked. "I still can't get over you two. Well, I'm glad you at least found

someone!"

Trowa eyed him curiously. "What about Hilde?"

"Hmmm... good question, my man." Duo sat up in the couch, putting his thumb to his chin

in thought. "I don't know what she is to me. Defintely a friend..."

Trowa nodded. "Another question, Duo. Where's Hiiro?"

Duo shrugged. "Don't know. He left earlier-" Duo stopped as the door opened and Hiiro

walked in. "Speak of the Devil."

Hiiro glared at him, trying to stuff a package further in his jacket with out having

anyone notice.

Trowa's green orbs did, however. And he watched as Hiiro hurried off to his room,

holding the front of his jacket.

I miss you itsu no hi ni ka sono kizu wo

Usagi walked out of her house in a good mood. She had the money for the dress, and was

going to buy it.

Ten steps. Five steps. Almost there. She watched the store front as she got closer...

and then a frown appeared on her face. The dress that she had been saving for was gone. Not

eating luch at work, saving, scraping, scrounging her money, and her dress was gone.

Tears threatened to spill from her cyrstal blue eyes as she stared through the glass,

watching a saleswoman who worked there put a new dress in the window.

"Iie..." She whispered, turning on her foot, walking home. She would definitely clean

out her fridge over this.

I love you iyaseru kara sou kimi wo aishiteru

When she reached her appartment dor, there was a package lying at her door. She picked

it up curiously and and went in.

Once she opened it, she gasped, tears threatening to spill once more. Inside was the

dress she wanted, a bouqet of red, white, yellow and purple roses, and a note. She gave the

roses a wierd look, one that plainly said, "Who? What? Are they safe?"

A fine dress for such a beautiful young lady. Won't you put it on? I long to see it

on you. Please come to the Sakura resturant at 6:30. I promise I don't bite. Neither will the

roses, so quit eyeing them like they'll eat you whole.

Usagi stopped reading the note and gasped. "How would someone know?" Then she continued

reading.

I'll be wearing a suit with a red rose in my hand, so please don't be late. See you

then!

Usagi looked at the clock. "Shimatta! It's almost 5! Must shower!!" Then she

scrambled into the shower, not wanting to be one minute late.

KNOCK KNOCK

Hiiro sighed and opened the door. "What do you want?"

Trowa stared at him for a moment before moving into the room. He sat down in a chair,

his ever-watchful eyes scanning the room. "What are you planning?"

Hiiro gazed at Trowa, prussian blue hitting dark green. "Nothing." Hiiro said, turning

away.

Trowa smirked slightly. "Well, tell her 'hello' for us." He said, leaving the room.

Hiiro raised an eye brow as the door shut behind the stoic boy. "How...?"

Usagi walked up to the resturant door, peering in through the glass. Every man inside

was wearing a suit. 'Damn!'

She sighed and walked inside the resturant, all the while, the butterflies were frolicing

in her stomache, and if she could've punched them to make them stop, she would've.

She stopped at the check in guy. "Hi... I... I'm supposed to meet someone here..."

The man looked at her quizically. "What's your name?"

"Tsukino Usagi."

"Ah, yes. Please come this way." The man directed her to a table and left. He shook

his head, he had been asked to do some stuff, but never something like this. 'Oh well. What

people do for love.'

Usagi sat at the table, waiting. 'Okay... I'm early for once? Or is this guy late?

Why am I even here? I don't know who sent me that package... it could be a trap or something

dangerous like that... Oh Kami-sama! What have I gotten myself into?'

Usagi picked up a pair of chop sticks and began to fidle with them out of nervousness.

She then sighed heavily and began speaking to herself. "Oh Kami, oh Kami, oh Kami..."

"There must be a very good reason why you're so nervous over there." A voice said from

the booth next to her. There was a wall with frosted glass, so the only thing visable of the

young man who had spoke was his dark brown hair.

Usagi gasped slightly, startled. "I... Uh, well yeah. A bit of a reason." She

stuttered her answer.

The man laughed a bit. "I'm sure it's not so bad. What's got you so worked up?"

"I'm supposed to meet someone here tonight... and I have no idea who he is..." She

answered, unsure of why she was telling this stranger her business.

"Oh? You too, huh? Yeah, I'm meeting a very special young lady here. She's one of

those magnificant girls who could capture anyone's heart and stay true to one guy. I love her

dearly, and I want to show her how much I love her."

Usagi smiled, "That sounds so beautiful. I hope she returns your feelings."

The man laughed again. "Yeah, I hope." He held up a rose. "I hope so... Would you do

me a small favor?"

Usagi blinked, "I guess. What is it?"

"Close your eyes..."

Usagi did as she was told, and seconds later, she felt the soft, silkyness of a rose

being brushed across her face.

She opened her eyes, startled out of her mind, only to be gazing into a pair of hard,

prussian blue eyes.

"Hiiro...?" She gasped out, tears beginning to fall from her crystal blue eyes.

Love Song Together sou kimi wo hanasanai

Hiiro brushed his fingers lightly across Usagi's face. His eyes were red, slightly wet.

"Gomen, Usa-chan. I never meant to stay away for so long. I'm so sorry that I hurt you."

"Hiiro!" She gasped out again, wrapping her arms around his neck and softly crying in

his embrace.

He simply wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could, soothed her, and lightly

kissed her on her head. "I'm so sorry, Usa..." He whispered in her hair.

Usagi sniffled in his shirt and Hiiro faintly smiled.

hitorikiri janai shinjiteitai hanareteitemo

"Are you sure?" She asked, before they stepped in the door.

Hiiro looked at her quizically, "Yeah, I'm sure. Why so cautious?"

"Dunno. Just am." She answered simply.

Hiiro opened the door, and immediatly they could hear the shouts.

"Wu-chan!! Stop it! That hurts alot you know! You and your big stick!"

Usagi eyes widened at that, and Hiiro looked a little stunned.

"MAXWELL!! It's not a big stick! It's called a-"

"I know! Your little baby. I don't need to be reminded everytime."

"Well, it just doesn't seem to set in through your thick skull! With all that hair in

the way, nothing reaches your brain."

"Leave my hair alone! You never liked my hair, Wu-chan. Why can't you let it be?"

Usagi raised an eyebrow and looked at Hiiro who just shrugged.

"I never liked long hair. I always liked short hair..."

"Hmph! Not like I'm gonna cut my hair for YOU!"

"Who said you had to?! You're always so sensitive about that lump of hair! Give it a

rest, would ya?"

"I can be sensitive about it..."

"Not around me, Maxwell. I perfer tough men. Not little weaklings like you."

Usagi shifted in her position, still listening to the conversation.

"I am SO not weak, Wu-chan! That was totally rude of you!"

"You know what Maxwell? I'm really tired of your whining! Come here so I can teach you

a lesson worth learning!!"

"Awwww!! Man! No! Stop it! You're hurting! You're supposed to be gentle with your

comrades! ITAI!!!!"

Thus followed a series of grunts and many aggravated shouts of, "MAXWELL!!"

Hiiro and Usagi walked into the room to find Duo and Wufei wrestling on the floor, Wufei

had a pair of sciccors in his hand. And a Katana lay on the couch.

"Hey you two. What are you doing?" Hiiro asked, smirking.

"Hii-chan! Wu-chan is being mean! He's trying to cut my hair!!"

Usagi looked over, "Oh, that's what you were doing. So you two aren't the gay ones?"

Duo's and Wufei's eyes widened at the statement and they promtly moved away from

eachother.

Hiiro grinned, "No, Usa-chan. Quatre and Trowa are. This is Duo and Wufei."

Usagi nodded. "Ohh... okay. It's good to meet you, Duo-san. Wufei-san." She said,

bowing.

Duo and Wufei were still too petrefied to move.

nee aitai toki wa kono uta wo dakishimete

"You have some nice friends, Hiiro-chan..." Usagi commented, leaving Duo and Wufei.

Hiiro nodded. "Yeah, I guess. Here's Quatre's and Trowa's room." He announced as soon

as they reached a door. He knocked a few times, and a young man with blonde hair answered the

door.

"Ohayo, Hiiro. And this is the Usagi Trowa told me about?" Quatre asked.

"Yeah, Usagi, meet Quatre Raberba Winner. And that's Trowa Barton in there reading the

book."

Usagi smiled and bowed politely.

Hiiro shifted in his place. "I just wanted you to meet. Ja, Quatre, Trowa!"

"Ja, Hiiro!" Quatre said.

"Ja mata ne, Hiiro. Ja, Usagi-san." Trowa said cryptically.

"Ja, Trowa-san." Usagi said, bowing again.

I miss you itsu no hi ni ka

kono yume wo I love you mou ichido

Hiiro opened one more door, "This is my room."

Usagi smiled, "Good. I was waiting to see it." She wrapped her arms around his neck

and began to kiss him.

Hiiro welcomed her embrace and was so caught up that he barely managed to close the door

behind them.

sou kimi to tsutaetai

Love Song Together sou kimi to itakatta

Duo, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre sttod in the hallway, watching as Hiiro closed the door.

"Weeeellll," Duo said. "It looks like our Perfect Soldier found someone. I'm glad."

"Hai. Weak fools in love, however." Wufei stated.

"Everyone needs someone." Trowa said, putting his arm around Quatre.

Quatre nodded, "So da ne. Let's give them some privacy, ne?"

The boys nodded in agreement, and left.

sou kimi wo aishiteru

Love Song Together sou kimi wo kono ai wo wasurenai...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love it, hate it, review it


End file.
